The use of Internet-connected devices is becoming commonplace in many aspects of everyday living. Such devices enable users to control and communicate with just about anything from a remote location. For instance, Internet-connected devices can be used to control appliances, lights, thermostats, automobiles, and security systems. Many different industries have demonstrated creative ways in which Internet-connected devices can be utilized.
Although current technologies provide many benefits, product designers of Internet-connected devices continue to face a number of challenges. For instance, because of the need to find energy-efficient, low-cost solutions to further the affordability and the ubiquity of such devices, such devices do not commonly utilize expensive user interface components, such as display screens, touch screens, and the like. In the absence of such interface components, common designs can involve the use of Web server software that enable users to interact with the device from a remote computer operating a Web browser. Such configurations enable users to receive and view status information and send control commands to the device through a Web page.
Although Web-based interface solutions are cheaper than display screens and touch screens, Web-based interface solutions do not always provide a positive user experience when interacting with such devices. For example, management tasks may be particularly difficult when a user is required to interact with a large number of devices. If a user is managing hundreds of Internet-connected devices, he or she is required to maintain Web address records for each device and navigate to each device independently. In addition, given the low-cost nature of common designs, most user interfaces generated by Internet-connected devices do not provide an optimal layout for control buttons and status data.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.